


Запах дождя

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Домеки устал — от тщательно разыгрываемых социальных ролей, от калейдоскопного мельтешения картинок, от самого себя <i>наружного</i>. Даже в храме он получает лишь временную передышку. Во внешнем мире только одно дарит ему ощущение целостности, возврата к себе, свежести...<br/>Эту свежесть чувствует и Ватануки.<br/>— От тебя пахнет дождем, - замечает он с лукавой улыбкой, делающей его слишком похожим на Юко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запах дождя

**Author's Note:**

  * For [conceptual shark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=conceptual+shark).



> AU относительно канона - Шизука не женат на Кохане.

"Посетитель, посетитель!"— раздается восторженный визг двух девчонок, хотя Домеки здесь завсегдатай.  
Он, как всегда, просит разрешения войти. Ватануки, как всегда, разрешает.  
Мару и Моро торжественно сопровождают его от порога. Только Мокона без всяких церемоний запрыгивает на плечо, но это тоже часть обычного приветствия.  
Нарушать этот ритуал опасно. Домеки и так долгие годы ходит по краю — наполовину во внешнем мире, наполовину во владениях Ведьмы Измерений. Пока он, хотя бы формально, называется здесь гостем, его связи с внешним миром остаются достаточно прочными, чтобы чувствовать себя там своим. Ему нравится подолгу бывать снаружи, он любит движение, изменчивость — любит гораздо больше, чем раньше. Даже сам он стал подвижнее, стремительнее, словно в обмен на отданное Домеки досталась часть взрывного темперамента Ватануки. Совсем немного, но этого достаточно. Непонятно только, куда подевалась остальная часть.  
Хотя желания Домеки — это лишь одна сторона медали. Прочная связь с наружностью — необходимость. Никто из обитателей магазина не может покинуть его, кроме разве что Моконы, да и тот не сможет передвигаться по городу самостоятельно. И дело не только в покупке "необходимого для дома" — все необходимое у нового владельца магазина желаний и так есть, если вдуматься. Ватануки ведь теперь только с виду человек (звучит жутковато, но это правда), а Мокона с Мару и Моро — и вовсе волшебные существа. Еда, выпивка, красивая дорогая одежда — это всего лишь приятные условности. Нет, все дело в том, что сам магазин — место на грани, на стыке измерений, он нестабилен и в любой момент может провалиться неизвестно куда. Домеки опасается этого, но знает, что он удержит. Кроме него некому — у Химавари своя жизнь, у Кохане своя, и потом, это ведь он связан с Ватануки, а не девочки. Это его судьба и его выбор.  
Именно поэтому он делает как можно больше зацепок во внешнем мире — отдельное жилье, помимо дедушкиного храма, разные домашние вещи, безделушки на полках, работа, ученики, вечеринки с коллегами, какие-то приятели и приятельницы, чьи лица помнятся смутно, коллективные фото, записи в ежедневниках, подписи на документах, аккаунты в соцсетях... Нужно, чтобы внешний мир хранил его образ, слепок, чтобы было куда и _во что_ возвращаться, выходя из ворот магазина. Чтобы было за что держаться, когда придется _держать_.  
Но сейчас хочется оставить все это за порогом. Домеки устал — от тщательно разыгрываемых социальных ролей, от калейдоскопного мельтешения картинок, от самого себя _наружного_. Даже в храме он получает лишь временную передышку. Во внешнем мире только одно дарит ему ощущение целостности, возврата к себе, свежести...  
Эту свежесть чувствует и Ватануки.  
— От тебя пахнет дождем, - замечает он с лукавой улыбкой, делающей его слишком похожим на Юко. Сложный продуманный наряд и затейливые клубы дыма из трубки еще усиливают сходство, словно эти двое приходятся друг другу не то братом и сестрой, не то сыном и матерью.  
Домеки не отвечает и замирает ненадолго — как будто ждет, что Ватануки передумает и не захочет принимать "посетителя". Но тот продолжает улыбаться:  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что я не против.  
Раньше Ватануки стал бы суетиться и кричать что-нибудь невпопад, яростно опровергая любой намек на то, что он может ревновать этого нахального проглота к кому бы то ни было. Домеки иногда очень хотелось вернуть те времена, когда Ватануки был _слишком живым_ , но он не смел думать об этом, особенно здесь, в магазине. Здесь даже невысказанные желания могут потребовать исполнить себя.  
— Я знаю, что ты жуткий собственник, — язвит Домеки, хотя ему хочется вздохнуть с облегчением. Но нельзя, у их диалогов свои правила: Домеки должен оставаться тем Домеки, каким он был много лет назад. Никого не волнует, что ему жмет старая шкура.  
— Как и Юко, — добавляет он. — И даже Мокона с Мару и Моро — собственники. Вы тут все такие.  
— Голоден? — интересуется Ватануки, хотя знает, что Домеки голоден всегда, когда речь идет о его стряпне. Домеки давно уже перестал удивляться этому вопросу — у Ватануки теперь свои ритуальные фразы, ему надо иногда проговаривать их вслух, чтобы не превратиться окончательно в замкнутую систему.  
— Да. И пить тоже буду.  
— Ну еще бы. Мокона, неси вино. Сегодня хороший вечер для вина.  
Вино так вино. Какая разница, после полуночи они все равно перейдут на сакэ.  
— Мокона тоже будет пить! — радостно вопит черная булка и уносится, хлопая ушами.  
— Будет-будет, — улыбается Ватануки и неспешно идет на кухню. — Неси сразу две бутылки. Или три. Хотя, ты же не донесешь...  
— Я помогу — говорит Домеки и отправляется вслед за Моконой.  
В доме, как всегда, царит полумрак и пахнет изысканным трубочным табаком — запах приятный, но тяжеловатый. От такого могла бы разболеться голова, если бы не многолетняя привычка.  
Запах дождя теряется, исчезает — быстро, слишком быстро. Домеки хочется сохранить его подольше, но ему это ни разу не удавалось.  
Этот странный, пахнущий табаком дом на перекрестке миров — его судьба и его выбор, но иногда ему хочется свежести, хочется подставить лицо летнему дождю и слизывать с губ капли с привкусом цветочной пыльцы.  
Ватануки всегда говорит, что он не против. Домеки не знает, что он думает на самом деле, но время от времени пользуется этим разрешением и устраивает себе небольшой отпуск.  
Забавно: когда-то Аме Bараши привлек запах Домеки, а теперь все наоборот — теперь он сам цепляется за ее запах, запах дождя. Дождь размягчает старую, задубевшую шкуру, как кору дерева, и Домеки ненадолго становится самим собой — тем собой, каким ему хочется быть.  
А потом он возвращается.


End file.
